Elena of Avalor Street
by storyteller362
Summary: Elena was on the fast track to graduating early some college credit on her belt. Mateo was just a chemistry wiz with an affinity to fail senior English. Yet, they loved each other. A modern AU story with Mateo/Elena.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** So my laptop was being fixed and I found this little gem on my flash drive where I had saved things. Decided to work on it a little and post. This is dedicated to **PizzaNSunshine** for helping me decide where to go with it. She also helped brainstorm some ideas. So, kudos to her and for the inspiration! Also while Gabe/Elena is one of my otp's in this fandom, I'm not afraid to dabble into some other pairings. Although if you ask me to continue this into their college years it would turn into something else alright. This is probably the only Elena and Mateo fic I'll ever write but dang is it fun to write things in a modern world.

If you can guess what movie Elena is referencing in the prom part, I'll write you a oneshot. I'll post it as a second chapter, although if an anon guesses it you got to leave a review with all of the details.

* * *

 **First Day Blues… and school elections**

The hot Arizona weather was still sultry well at the beginning of September. Cars were dropping students off in front of South Side high school for the very first day.

"Hey, Mateo wait up!" cried out the dark-haired girl as she adjusted her pink and red backpack over her shoulder. Elena Castillo turned and waved good bye to her sister as her grandmother was going to drop off her sister at the middle school. First day of middle school to be exact. Then senior year for the both of them. Elena manage to catch up to him since the taller girl had longer legs. He slowed down as they kissed.

"This is going to be great year; we have 4 of our 7 classes together!" he said getting excited. Last school year they had planned on what kind of classes they would take senior year. So it was nice to know what they already had, although the period would surprise them.

"Hey, we would have all of them if you hadn't signed up for physics," she teased as they linked arms together. Around them freshmen searched for classes and their lockers. Seniors already talking about pranks, skip day, and prom.

"Or you signed up for college level classes," said Mateo as the rounded themselves into the senior hallway.

"Hey it sounded like the most fun," she said as they found Elena's locker first since her last name started with C. It was too bad come graduation they wouldn't be sitting next to each other. Elena keyed in her combination spinning it until she heard the click. Then started digging through her bag.

Mateo only watched amused as she put a mirror in the door. A strip of photos of them from the last time they went to the carnival together. He flushed seeing that and then powered her face with some make up. Mateo didn't understand the use of it but whatever floats her boat.

Then he saw the blond hair of another friend bounce up next to them. "Hi stranger," said the voice of Becky Washburn. Becky was Elena's best friend since elementary school and he became her friend too eventually. "Compare schedules?"

Elena gestured to her schedule that was taped onto her binder. "Oh nice all of us have English together. I saw Xavier this morning and saw his too." While Becky was Elena's friend Xavier Chang was his best friend.

"Guess what we just did and heard," said Becky looking at Elena with a grin. "This year they're changing up class elections. Nominations are due at the end of the day tomorrow and winners will be announced next week. We nominated you." She said that in a sing song voice as Mateo grew excited for his girlfriend.

At this Elena gasped and Mateo just hugged her. "You're going to be a great student body president Elena," he said kissing her cheek.

"Oh my gosh we need to start campaigning then," said Elena seriously and getting excited. This was her last year of high school and student body president would look great on her college applications. Thrilled to see her name on the ballot, she kissed Mateo and then hugged Becky.

"I can do a social media campaign on the school's Facebook page," said Mateo as he pulled out a notebook from his bag. Although that made his bag fall as Elena caught it for him. Whoops, he thought as he was being clumsy. "We can find my locker next."

"Ohh and I can make the posters, I make the best ones I think," said Becky as she started to walk backward.

Then Xavier walked over to them as Mateo saw his dark-haired friend. "And I can run the statistics of where you are at each day. Then probably do a lunch campaign with cupcakes."

At this both all four of them just started to get excited for this year's election for once. She never tried to run for anything before. It would be amazing if she did win. Together Mateo and Elena held hands as he walked her to her homeroom class.

"I'll wait for you afterward," he said as they separated. All of the homerooms were divided by last name and about 30 kids to a homeroom. After getting the school picture form, temporary lunch card, health forms, senior picture form, ad for grad info, and yearbook information did she finally get to see her boyfriend.

Together both made their way to their first period government class. "We can take some notes for you campaign," he said as Elena giggled flipping her hair with him. "Although I think we're starting with forms of government."

The teacher already had her homework for the week already posted on the board. Elena opened up her book and started to laugh a little. Sure enough the first thing they learned about was about different kinds of government.

"Now I'm just going to jump right in our lecture. Our first kinds of governments were a monarchy and a democracy. Ruled by a king and a queen and then the people."

"That's the one thing I'd hate to be," muttered Mateo under his breath. "A king. I prefer democracy."

Elena only smiled at him as she rolled her eyes. He was already into their government class and it's barely even started. This was going to be a great school year but even she wasn't into her classes like this.

"You can be such a dork," she said with a giggle. "You know I love you though."

"I know, so I figured we could go over to your house to talk about the campaign."

For the rest of the week the four friends gathered to do their campaign to help Elena win. She had her heart set on it. Everyday her votes were going up as she even got votes from people she didn't even know walk up to her. She didn't pay much attention to the other people running but remained nice to them even though they were competing.

On Friday, she held Mateo's hand in her first period class while they waited for the winning elections. Anxious Mateo wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"And now the moment the senior class has been waiting for. Senior class elections has been announced: class treasurer is Carlos Bowden. Class secretary is Paige York. Vice president Alonso Fernandez. And your class president is Elena Castillo."

At this both her and Mateo kissed. The only downside was working with Alonso of all people. It was going to be worth it though. She bumped shoulders with Mateo as everyone in the room clapped for her.

 **Prank Day**

Lunch a week before the penultimate month to graduation. All the group really had was prom left before leaving the school for good. That didn't seem to matter to the group sitting there together.

"Cups of water all over the halls?" asked Mateo thinking of that kind of prank. No one in the school had done a senior prank yet. They had decided to take it upon themselves to do it. Elena shook her head dismissing that idea. Becky and Xavier didn't really like that idea much either. Besides the janitors would hate them for soaking the school hallways.

"I know," said Elena proudly as she looked at her friends. "Get a couple of kids from the band to play mariachi music and follow the principal around." She waved her fork around to make it look like the fork was following the principal around. Just really annoying but not destructive.

"No, we tape the principal's face to spell out 2017 in the freshman hallway," said Xavier waving his pizza around a bit. Just make photocopies of a funny photo he took last year. Then make it look like they were following the freshmen around. Well that was his goal that might not be what the freshman might have thought.

"Balloons all around the school," said Becky cooling off her soup. Although where could they get them blown up. Although balloons were pretty cheap…

"Saran wrap connecting the handrails," said Mateo remembering that he saw that one online. Nobody could go up the stairs and down it.

"Flip the cafeteria tables over just before A lunch?" suggested Becky.

"Ohh Harry Potter reference, tape Enemies of the Heir Beware in the hallways on that big paper," laughed Xavier as the girls looked mildly amused. Mateo loved that idea though since he was a Harry Potter fan.

Problem was, which one would honestly be the best prank to pull for senior prank day? Elena had to think about that one for a second. She really liked the idea of the mariachi band although the saran wrap didn't sound like a bad idea. Or maybe they could do one for each hallway in the school.

"I'd say let's do the saran wrap one," said Elena. "We block out the hallway that leads to the gym. Then the balloons that can fill up the principal's office."

"We do that," chorused all of them at once. The first of day of the next month which was approximately two months before graduation. Elena worked at the floral shop that also sold balloons and other decorations and stuff for parties. She had access to helium easily enough. All she had to do was buy some balloons.

They had bid their time as Elena had bought over a hundred balloons in the meantime with Mateo. Then Becky and Xavier would be buying all the saran wrap they can whenever they went to the grocery store. Elena had even gone to the janitors so that they could be let in early. Let's just say that the head janitor Joseph Haro love their idea and that it wasn't harmful and cute. At least it wasn't something terrible like putting his car on the roof.

Elena and Mateo had the balloons and then Becky and Xavier were going to do the saran wrap. Xavier had even brought in long paper with his Harry Potter quote on it. Oh geez, thought Elena as she helped Mateo throw their balloons into his office.

"This is going to be hilarious," said Mateo as he filled the last of the room leaving a little space for the door to shut and not pop any of the balloons. Then Elena realized that they were alone together while Xavier and Becky were working on the stairs to the gym. "And we're alone."

Together both of them kissed as they locked the office door. All they had to do was wait for the administrative staff to come up and see exactly what they have done. Who really knew what else was going to happen today.

"Alright no more kissing," she said putting her finger on his lips. "We have to make sure that they are blocking the gym hallway correctly." Both of them grinned at each other before racing off to the stairwell to the gym holding hands together.

Both of them gasped as they laughed seeing that one of them had spray painted 2017 across the middle of the saran wrap. It clung to the rails as it wrapped blocking off the steps.

"This is perfect. No gym for anyone this week," said Elena as she and Becky high fived.

"We also set it up to block the way to the pool," said Xavier. "That way they can't hold a class there either. Just cancel all of the gym classes today."

They heard the doors unlock and the administration would be here soon. Then the principal would be here as they went to stake out in the office. Together the small group snuck back off to the office together.

Then there were the screams from that area as they got closer. "Okay, senior prank day is a go," shouted Principal Voltz as they all expected to hear that. Then the sound of a couple of splashes as Mateo may have added a few water balloons in that.

Just wait until they saw what they did to the gym hallway.

 **Prom Night**

Elena spun around as she adjusted her dress to twirl just right. Her dress a crimson red with flowers on it and off the shoulder ballgown style. It made her feel like a princess going off to the ball, like Cinderella. She squealed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Perfect for prom, she thought. This was just perfect, thought Elena, she had just the right dress and the perfect date. Which of course was her boyfriend, Mateo de Alva, who was perfect.

"Okay, Elena we are doing a small photo shoot in the backyard," said her mother, Lucia Flores, as she smiled at her daughter. Her dad, Raul Castillo, just watched amused as he excused himself to do some work. "First just you, then some of Esteban, then Mateo when he gets here in a group photo."

Esteban, she thought a bit annoyed, he was going to be here with his girlfriend Dona Paloma soon enough to get photos too. Although she was happy that aunt Adelina was going to be here. That was her only aunt but her favorite relative to be around.

Isabel rushed into the living room a bit breathless looking excited. "Oh you look so pretty Elena," she said as she showed off her gown and did a little dance in the living room.

"Like a princess," said Isabel's friend Jenna Ortega.

"The limo is here. Can I see what's inside it?" asked Isabel as her friend nodded eagerly.

Lucia and Elena shared a look as they laughed a little. "Go ahead Isabel."

Both girls giggled as they ran off for Elena to do her poses. First in the house and then outside on the deck overlooking the garden. After about over a hundred different pictures later did Becky show up. Elena squealed thinking that she looked so pretty in her royal blue gown. Then another couple hundred photos later with her did Mateo show up.

"Oh, you two look so cute together," gushed Lucia as she took photos of them. Elena could swear that her smile was permanently on her face. This was going to be so fun though. She was in the running for prom queen although she was sure that she wouldn't win. Then the horn of the limo honked. "Don't get into any trouble."

Lucia kissed her daughter and her two-friend's good bye as Elena waved to her from the limo. As they pulled away all three shared a happy look.

"Your mother takes way too many pictures," remarked Becky as she watched the houses roll by.

"I know," said Elena as she shared a look with Mateo. He only held back a laugh fully aware of Lucia's picture obsession. They leaned back together as he put his arm around Elena. It always felt really nice to hold her.

Just outside of the country club looked like a fairytale. The theme was a night in Paris as she looked around at all of the decorations holding Mateo's hand. She saw the box that was holding the favors for the end of the night. A laminated brochure had the list of king and queen nominations on one side. Then on the other side facts about their prom.

"We're going to remember this for years," said Mateo as he kissed her long and slow. She loved it when they kissed and on senior prom night too. "I hope you win prom queen."

"I hope I don't, because I want to dance with you all night." There would be a dance between the king and queen right after the announcement. Although she did plan on dancing with her friends. Just then the cotton eye joe song started as both of them rushed off to the dance floor.

Around the corner she saw more photos as she pointedly ignored that to get some water. Hopefully tonight would be just as fun as she thought of the after prom. There was supposedly an adult inflatable obstacle course to go through. Now that would be fun and she also heard about a money grab, even better.

About a couple of hours later and a couple of glasses of water. It was just about time to announce who the king and queen would be. Hopefully it wouldn't be her, she thought crossing her fingers into the folds of her dress.

Next to them Xavier and Becky sat next to them at a table close to the dance floor. Well, not too close with the speakers blaring out every word due to the microphone.

"Alright we are going to announce the royal court," said T.J. who was the class treasurer who helped with the budget. "Give it up for our junior class with prom princess and prince."

Elena looked at all of the juniors amused that they were so into this. Then again this was their first prom and it was exciting. She was just as excited when she was announced prom princess last year.

"Remember when you won last year?" asked Mateo as he kissed her cheek. She remembered that very fondly, even if her date was David Oldman, and not her current boyfriend. "I remember you looking very pretty up there."

Before she could say anything, they were announcing the queen and king. The king was of course, Alonso Fernandez. What surprised Elena was that Becky was named queen as a slow song came on. She didn't realize that her name was on the ballot as she didn't even vote.

"Dance with me?" asked Mateo as he grinned at her.

"Of course," she said as she held out her hand for him. He pulled her out of her seat as Xavier smiled at him as he found Paige York. Together both of them went onto the dance floor with other couples glided onto the floor. A very familiar love song came out of speakers. I'll Be, by Edwin McCain, she thought as it played in one of her favorite movies. Too bad she didn't have a mask on and a string quartet alone in a gazebo.

They stayed close together as the song just seemed to keep playing. There was a song for the football players that came on that they just kept slow dancing through. It was as if the romance was dancing through their heads as they kept going.

It was the perfect night.

 **Graduation Speech**

Mateo lay on her bed upside down as he smiled at Elena. Then read what she had wrote for her speech as senior class president. This is the last time all of us will be in the same room together. Kind of surreal isn't it?

"Alright an attention grabber, I like it Elena," he said as he felt that pang in his chest. This was the last time all them would be in the same room together. People might not show up to the reunion, left the country, or even dead. He shuddered to think that something might be happening. "I just hope nothing changes between us though."

At this Elena only snorted as she rubbed his head sweetly. "Oh, come on Mateo we're in the same city and our schedules are already synchronized. Nothing is going to change between us."

"It just feels weird not to go to class together."

"That's why we have secret rendezvous in the middle of the night," teased Elena as she motioned for him to keep reading. Both had speeches to write for graduation. Elena as senior class president and him as class valedictorian.

Taylor Swift blared from the speakers as they continued to work. It was the opposite of the odd choice of Mateo's preferred music of country. Both were going to different universities in the fall, although they swore that nothing would change between them. Mateo studying chemistry with a minor in physics. Elena studying international business with a minor in sociology. Although Elena's was under the suggestion from her dad. She honestly thought about teaching but wasn't sure herself.

"Okay, but in case we d-"

"We will see each other," promised Elena as she kissed him.

A week later both of them were outside of the school taking photos again. Elena in her gold gown and Mateo in his green. Around them other students were milling around also dressed in green and gold. The only difference was that both Becky and Mateo had cords around their necks graduating with honors and all.

"You have your speech?" reminded Mateo to his girlfriend.

"You have yours?" she asked after pulling out her paper to show him. He grinned as they walked arm in arm into the school's gymnasium. It had to be held there of all places although it looked nice all decorated up together.

Principal Voltz gestured for them to come over because of their speeches. Squeezing hands Elena and Mateo went over after waving to their friends. Elena was going to give hers first and then Mateo. Although this was after there was a speech from Mr. Voltz, the superintendent, and the teacher that was sponsoring their class Mr. Alcazar.

Everyone in the gym watched as the speeches just seemed to go on. Elena whispering jokes to Mateo just to pass the time. They couldn't really hold hands with everyone in the gym snapping pictures of their class. Personal pictures and then someone from the yearbook was there. Then senor Alcazar gestured for Elena to come up.

Smiling she looked at everyone in the room and then at her graduating class. After her speech she was supposed to go back and sit down with her class in alphabetical order.

"Good evening guests, staff, family, and of course the graduating class of 2017. This is the last time all of us will be in the same room together. It's kind of surreal, isn't it? Fear not, we all made it to senior year where we learned a little bit of everything. Making friends, writing papers, how to climb a rope, and more importantly making it through the last four years together. We've learned that studying hard for that big math test and failing it miserably is ok, because through failure, we learn what we need to succeed. Today when we walk out of these double doors we won't be in high school where we laughed, learned, and cried. We will be going on to be the lawyers, the doctors, the managers, and the artists of tomorrow. We worked hard to get to this point. Even though we may not know what we are going to do in life, but we will always have high school. Congratulations the class of 2017."

Around her everyone cheered at Mateo gave her a thumbs up sign. Wiping some tears from her face she nodded to the faculty on stage and exited to stand next to Jacob Castor and Megan Castle. Then she smiled as Mateo walked up onto the stage to give his own speech.

"The future is unknown which can scare a lot of. I know that I feel scared and that a lot of us probably do," started Mateo as Elena watched him give his speech. It took him a lot of guts to be standing up there since she knew he didn't like to be the center of attention. She watched him give a shaky performance but she felt her heart swell for him. He was doing great as she found herself mouthing the words that he had written. Next to her Megan nudged for her to stop.

"And with that, congratulations the class of 2017," he said as he took his space near the front row. Elena waved as he sat down. Her words echoed in her mind a bit there. We have our schedules synchronized. Even if high school was over she will always have Mateo with her as her boyfriend. Then Becky as her right-hand woman. Then wherever Xavier fit in.

Watching the last speaker, Elena turned her tassel to the other side. Then filed out to get her actual diploma as they were given the holders on the stage.

Finally, she felt the arms of her boyfriend around her. "We did it!" he said as he spun her around and kissed her, no lifting required. She pressed her lips up against his as she saw her family file into the cafeteria where the counselors were handing out the diplomas.

"And now we have summer to do whatever," said Elena laughing as she put her cap on Isabel's head.

"And a great summer together," said Mateo as her friends surrounded her. Linking arms together they walked out of the cafeteria to wherever life would take them.

* * *

 **I will be back to my regularly scheduled family/friendship/Gabelena romance in the next story.**


	2. Dona's Birthday

**Dedicated to dcco for guessing the movie correctly. Wasn't sure what to write at first but I saw you like Esteban and Dona together and I like that pairing too. Then found you on Tumblr, lol. Had to wait awhile to get some other updates out and make sure my stories weren't posted back to back on the archive, lol.**

* * *

Dona Paloma looked at her watch before letting it drop into her tiny bag. He was late if he was going to come at all. It seemed as if these days he was caught up in some family drama or so called 'ruling' a country. She snorted a little as she heard that one knowing perfectly well that it was Elena who ruled.

He better not wind up canceling on her, it was her birthday for crying out loud. Maybe before his family he had just come out of niceness, and now he would just stay with them. Maybe he forgot. Paloma kicked at her closed door to the emporium. He couldn't have forgotten, he had been doing it for almost 40 years. No, he just wasn't coming as she realized that it had been a half hour already.

She fondly remembered the first time Esteban had given her a present. He quickly shoved a bejeweled dove hair pin into her hands, said, "Because some people like me are happy that you had been born." And they went off.

It wasn't a big deal, she told herself. After all, besides the gift her birthday pretty much sucked for the most part. A few friends came to parties on the weekend of her birth but none on the actual day. Maybe people that liked her for her position as of recently. She had that overwhelming feeling of loneliness. The same kind she had felt when she was younger.

All her childhood, her birthdays were mourning days for her mother, Xiomara, because she had died not long after her birth. She'd remember kneeling next to her father at her mother's grave. Her father, now an elderly man, had retired comfortably but never really gave her much on her birthday. Just a card with some money here and there. Dona Paloma stared as she shook that feeling away. She could just meet up with someone it didn't matter if Esteban showed up or not.

Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Dona Paloma," said a familiar voice as she knew the touch. Keeping herself cool she turned to see the face of the man she was waiting for. At least he didn't completely forget about her birthday as a small smile stretched across her face before going back to her silent stare.

"Esteban," she said in a low voice looking up at him. Then looked down at her feet for a second. "Thanks for coming."

He just smiled warmly as he flushed a little. She had to admit he looked kind of cute with his hair slightly floppy from the rather high humidity. Then the fact that he looked a little out of breath. Dona grinned him a little this time letting him see it.

"Alright, what did you get me?" she asked this time her grin as big as a cheshire cat. At this Esteban rolled his eyes before producing a small gift. Seeing the wrapped present, she reached out for it before he pulled it away again.

"Ah ah a," he said with a teasing tone. "Not until after your dinner."

Dona nearly forgot about their dinner. It was the same place that they had meet all of those years ago to talk about improving the city. It was a bit nostalgic she thought getting into the carriage. It was a nice trip down memory lane she thought as Esteban joined her. Together both of them carelessly talked about her actual party this weekend. Dona Paloma Lopez was not the type to not have a party for her birthday as she would invite as many people as possible. At least the weekend of her actual birthday. Just as today and the rest of her life, her actual birthday was celebrated with a close friend or two. Esteban just happened to qualify for that.

Then they stopped just outside of the café as Esteban let her out first. He had even managed to snag her the same seats that they sat in the first time. As a true gentleman, he held out her chair for her and then sat down on his side of the table. She made a pouty look as Paloma wanted her present.

"Can I get a hint?" she asked blinking up at him.

"No," he said looking smug about not telling her what was inside the box.

"What can I get for you?" asked a waitress that came up to them. She looked a bit shy to realize who she was waiting on before straightening up. Together both of them ordered for each other their usual. Dona got her tacos and Esteban got his enchiladas.

It was quiet between the two of them as Esteban gave her a small grin. "How's your dad?" he asked curious about her aging father. He was wheelchair bound last he knew.

"Getting better," she said as she kicked his food gently. Esteban kicked back hoping that nobody had caught them playing footsie.

It grew quiet again before Paloma launched into questions about what they were doing at the palace. Was the construction they had planning going on well? Did Elena learn to calm down yet? Was Naomi ready to give up her position? Did the orphanage get set up and ready? Hearing all of this Esteban laughed as it was old times and just kept answering question after question.

Then after their food came they just kept talking to each other with their hands touching each other slightly here and there. Nothing that might arouse suspicion of the two together at a table.

"Before I go, let's do your present," he said handing her the gift. Curious she took it from his hands gingerly as she took the top off. Inside was a pretty hair comb that looked to be made out of silver in a butterfly motif. It had speckles of color of blue, red, and yellow. That was beautiful, she thought, taking off her hat and putting it on her head. It looked even better in her hair as she pulled out a mirror.

She looked down at it and then back at Esteban. "Thank you Esteban I really love it." Paloma squeezed his hand before getting up first.

"I'll see you at your party," he said before nodding offering to walk her back to her home. Together they walked out of the restaurant and to the carriage. It had been a pretty good birthday for her.


End file.
